Sin House
by CartoonFF
Summary: The Loud House. It started with 1 Brother and 10 girls, now? well, there's 2 boys and nine girls including some that are very interested in them. Boy, are Bobby Jr and Lemy gonna have some crazy adventures. The Sin kids are gonna have a blast.
1. Sin Kids

**Loan Loud (Lincoln X Lori)**: Loan is shy, she's considered a geek, and also is very nervous in social situations. Due to her parents being brother and sister, Loan suffers from Schizophrenia due to inbreeding. She is somewhat of a hermit and only has good relationships with Bobby Jr Loud, Lemy Loud, Libby Loud, Her father Lincoln Loud, Liena Loud and sometimes even socializes with Lyra Loud.

She has had multiple break downs and did therapy for some time as a child but she still suffers from schizophrenia.

She sees her Aunt Lily as more of a mother figure than her own mother due to Lily always trying to help her niece as Lori was constantly working.

She has had Sex with her brothers Lemy and Bobby Jr but keeps a relationship with Bobby Jr even while he was dating Gwen.

She is 19 years old

.

* * *

.

**Liena Loud (Lincoln X Leni)**: Liena is the exact opposite of her mother, as she is very talented in many aspects, however, she was always alone and didn't speak much.

During school she didn't like to talk to people, this caused her to be bullied but she kept her mother's kindness and never got angry with anyone.

Lyra had always had Liena's back, and she is one of the only people that Liena talks to besides Loan and Lemy, besides her, she has a good relationship with all of her siblings. Even managing to get Leia to apologize for her attitude.

She has no Incestouse sex with any of her siblings as she is in love with another boy from her school

She is 18 years old

.

* * *

.

**Lyra Loud (Lincoln x Luna)**: Lyra is the complete opposite of her mother, she is religious and likes to keep her younger siblings in check.

she has however fallen to her urges and has incestuous sex with her younger brother Lemy multiple times, despite him also being with other girls such as Lupa Loud, Gwen, Leia, Loan, Gloom, and Loan.

She is 17 years old

.

* * *

.

**Libby Loud (Lincoln x Luan)**: Libby is somewhat like her mother and always tries to be funny, but she sometimes messes up the joke and studders. Despite wanting to act like her mother, she is very smart and has even solved petty crimes within the Royal Woods area. She is very smart and wants to be a detective later in life. She is somewhat of a geek like both her parents and enjoys watching Ace Attorney as well as stark trek and has fought with BJ about who's better as a captain Picard or Kirk.

She has had Sex with BJ but later began to date Conner Mcbride, who is the son of Clyde and Haiku

She is 15 years old

.

* * *

.

**Lacy Loud (Lincoln X Lynn)**: Lacy is a lot like her mother, wanting to do sports and become the best, but she also takes after her dad and is somewhat of a nerd when it comes to comics, and even sometimes agrees to go to Coma-Con with Loan, Bobby Jr, Lemy, Libby, and Lizy.

She has had sex with both BJ and Lemy, but mostly Lemy.

She has also expressed her love for Lemy to Libby but Knows that Lemy is really in love with only one person... :(

she is 14 years old

.

* * *

.

**Lupa Loud (Lincoln X Lucy)**: Lupa is the troubled child of the Sin Children. She has been known to commit petty crimes with her sister Lacy and brother Lemy, and sometimes even getting Lulu (by accident) and Bobby Jr into her schemes.

She has had a sexual relationship with her Brother Lemy as well as a Hate/Fuck Relationship with her younger sister Leia. Lupa is very close with her two older siblings Libby and Lacy, as well as her younger siblings Lemy, Bobby Jr, and Lulu.

She has been know to be a little sadistic and Psychopathic.

She is 12 years old

.

* * *

.

**Lemy Loud (Lincoln X Luna)**: Lemy is like both of his parents, but takes more after his mother, wanting to be a rocker. He is also skilled in mechanics. Lemy is a nice kid and will beat the crap out of anyone who talks smack about his family.

Lemy has had sex with most of his older siblings, his younger sibling Leia, along with Gwen. he is currently Single... For now

He is 12 years old

.

* * *

.

**Roberto "Bobby Jr" "BJ" Loud (Lincoln X Ronnie Anne)**: Bobby was a kid who didn't interact with most people, however, thanks to his Older sister Loan and his brother Lemy, Bobby has come out of his shell and talks more but is still nervous in some situations, however, he has a close relationship with Loan, Lemy, Lupa, Libby, Lizy, and Lulu

he has had incestuous sex with Loan, Leia, and Libby. He has a girlfriend Gwen, but he denies that he loves Loan more than Gwen

He is 12 years old

.

* * *

.

**Leia Loud (Lincoln X Lola)**: Leia loud is a lot like her mother. She is very obsessed with herself and is very rude to most of her siblings with the exception of Leina and Lizy. She is known to be full of herself and is a classical Sociopath, however, she regrets how she acts but will not talk to anyone about except for Lizy as she doesn't know what she is talking about and still is nice to her no matter what she does.

She has had incestuous sex with Lemy and Lupa

she is 11 years old

.

* * *

.

**Lizy Loud (Lincoln x Lana)**: Lizy is very much like her mother but strives to be like her father, she has also taken a liking to Reptiles. She is a free spirit like her mother and is in love with her older brother BJ but is very shy to show it or even tell him but it is very obvious to everyone except for BJ

She is amazed by Godzilla and always wants BJ to play with when she plays Godzilla, she is also very close with Leia and Lulu.

She is 6 years old

She helps Libby with her videos

She was the first person to get Lulu to awaken her powers and she and Lulu have even used her powers for pranks

Lizy and Lulu are the only ones who have ever survived a prank apocalypse from their aunt Luan.

.

* * *

.

**Lulu Loud (Lincoln x Lisa)**: Lulu is an experiment created by Lisa who wanted to create a perfect human, however other... parts were mixed with her, she has gained mutations as well as superpowers. This has made Lincoln worry and try to raise her to do good with her powers. He is afraid however as she has a good relationship with all of her siblings but she is still a baby so her powers can mix with emotions.

Lulu spends her time most with Lizy, Lupa, Liena, Bobby Jr, and Lemy

Despite her age, Lulu is very protective of her brothers and can be very aggresive of she see's her brother hurt by anyone who isn't family

Thanks to Lupa, Lulu's First words were "Fuck"

Lulu is a year old


	2. The brotherly Duo's problem

**A/N: Now while I didn't mention the other Sin kids such as Lyle, Reina, Bed, Lakia and some of the others who's name's I had forgotten or don't know is a sin kid doesn't mean they don't exist. I have reason while Lyle, Reina, and Lakia aren't currently with their family while Bed, of course, is not yet adopted. Also if there are any, and I mean any Sin kids I missed please let me know. There's just so many of them.**

* * *

.

.

.

Lemy Loud and Bobby Jr were currently sitting in their room, the two read comics and talked. It was kinda boring without Lyle. Lyle was currently at camp because he wanted to show off his archery skills as well as hone them. Lyle was like their Lucy to their Natsu and Happy. Yeah, they watched Fairy tail. Well, Bobby did, Lemy and Lyle joined him of they were bored.

"Hey, Lem?" Boby asked

"Yeah BJ?" Lemy replied,

"have you noticed that the house is a bit too quiet?" BJ asked him

Lemy quickly got up from reading his comic and waited to listen. True to his word, the house was quiet. Too quite. They weren't called the Loud House 2.0 for anything. The two boys looked to each other and got up from their beds and slowly with as much caution as they could, make their way to the door of the room. when they approached it the two boys argued who should open it.

"you do it!" Lemy told Bobby

"No way! You do it!" Bobby replied

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Lemy said

Bobby Jr agreed and the two played one round of the game before they hit shoot. Lemy had rock while Bobby had paper.

"Man why do I always lose at this game!?" Lemy asked,

"because you always choose rock..." Bobby pointed out

"screw you! it's like my secret weapon!" Lemy told his brother

Bobby wanted to tell Lemy that everyone knows he would pick rock whenever he resorted to solving something with rock, paper, scissors. Lemy slowly moved his hand to the doorknob and turned it before pushing the door open. They looked in the hall and there was no one in sight. no noise, not even one of Lulu's dead birds(don't ask). The two boys walked the halls before heading downstairs

No one. None of their aunts/ mom's were home and neither was their sisters.

"where the heck is everybody?" Bobby asked

Lemy looked around and then he saw a note on the kitchen table. Lemy read it and the note was written by their aunt Lisa.

"Dear nieces and Nephews, I and the rest of my siblings including your father have left on a trip, we don't know when we'll be back but until then the house is yours, sincerely your smartest Aunt Lisa Loud" Lemy read

"Wait she said were alone in the house right?" Bobby asked,

"yeah, so?" Lemy asked,

"so where are the others?" Bobby asked

The stopped to think but it was cut off by the sound of quick sounds crawling around them. The two quickly turned around only to see nothing there. The two quickly looked around and tried to make sure they could see something. Where did the others go? what was that sound?

"Lem what do we do?" Bobby asked with worry

"We look around for them and hope that it isn't what we think it is" Lemy replied

"what if it is today? what is-"

"Look we just need to look for them, you know what we need to do"

Bobby Jr nodded and the two headed to Lulu's room. there, they noticed something very wrong, strong think webs were right on the door. They knew, right then and there, today was the day that they feared. Lulu was going through one of her changes and boy oh boy you never wanted to be around when one of Lulu was going through one of her mutations.

Suddenly a loud hiss was heard from behind them. You ever saw that scene in alien 3 where Ripley was pinned against the wall by a Xenomorph? yeah, that's what it was like except it was a baby with superhero-like powers and mutations that made the movie "The Thing" look like a cheap horror movie with bad effects.

Lulu's mutation this time had her mouth completely opened like that of Venom, and her eyes glowed green and scale formed around her face and her hands were now webbed.

"L-Lulu... easy there baby sis it's just us," Lemy told her in a cautious way.

"Hey L-L-Lu come one now, why don't you tell us what's wrong"

Lulu hissed again and then pounced at the boys

"AHHHHH!" they yelled

* * *

.

.

.

The two boys now looked webbed up from and they tangled from the ceiling along with their other siblings except for Lizy.

bobby turned to Loan, "so Lulu's isn't going through one of her mutations?" he asked

"Y-Yeah..." Loan replied

"Then why is she acting like this!?" Lemy cried

"Ask little miss Prissy pants here!" Lupa cried

"Hey!" Leia shouted

"What did you do this time!?" Lemy cried

"All I did was take the last cookie from her!" Leia cried

"**LEIA!**" they all yelled

"SCREW YOU!" Leia yelled back


	3. Libby Ezekiel 25:17

**Guest: Thanks for the List, fr, I needed that**

**.**

**KRUSA1: That was the plan. Both Lyle and Bed will make an appearance in the next chapter, while Lani gets a mention here.**

**.**

**But thank you everyone for the reviews and I'm glad you all enjoy it.**

**.**

**So, I'm not the best at writing comedy, but when it comes to the sin kids I am kinda thinking what they would get up to that would be funny while adding my own twist. But I would also like to hear from you about what you would like to see the sin kids do that would be funny or wild as I feel that getting your opinions on sin kid ****shenanigans**** because I believe that if you got some funny Ideas then I would gladly write them.**

**Also, I do plan on getting Carol ad Becky in soon as I don't see a lot of them or their own kids plus I just love how Laika interacts with Lacy, Lemy, Bobby and Lyra in the few fanart that I've seen.**

**Also, which Sin kid would you like to see more of?**

* * *

"Do you remember your lines?" Libby asked her siblings and boyfriend

Lemmy and Conner wore black suits with black ties, Bobby was dressed up in a blush shirt and jeans, Leia held a boom mic, Libby was in her regular outfit but she wore a hat that said director and Lizy held her camera

"yeah!" Lemmy exclaimed

"Y-Yeah" Bobby replied

"Yep," Conner said

"Explain to me why we have to do this?" Leia asked

"Because you guys owe me for all the things i helped with you!" Libby told her sister

"Like what?" Leia asked

Libby smiled "I think i recall a spoiled brat had to ask for help when it came to cooking cookies for you know who~" Libby smiled

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Leia cried

"Then I suggest you help me," Libby said

Leia puffed up her cheeks and nodded.

"Alright! places everyone!" Libby cried

Everyone did what they were told and went to where they needed to be.

"And action!" Libby said

.

Bobby sat in the chair and Conner shot the dummy that sat on the couch. Lemmy was behind the kitchen counter with a silver briefcase in the counter

"I'm sorry, did I break your concentration? I didn't mean to do that. Please, continue, you were saying something about best intentions. What's the matter? Oh, you were finished! Well, allow me to retort. What does Clyde Mcbride look like?" Connor asked Bobby

Bobby looked shocked "What?

Conner then flipped the table that was in front of Bobby "What country are you from?"

Booby looked at Connor with fear "What? What? Wh-?"

Conner then interrupted him "What ain't no country I've ever heard of. They speak English in What!?" COnner yelled

"What?" Bobby asked with fear

"English, motherfucker! do you speak it!?" Conner yelled

"Yes! Yes!" Bobby cried

"Then you know what I'm sayin'!? Conner asked

Bobby nodded "Yes!"

"Describe what Clyde Macbride looks like!" Conner told him

"What?"

Conner then pulled out a gun and pointed it to Bobby "Say 'what' again. Say 'what' again, I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker, say what one more Goddamn time!" Conner yelled

"H-H-He's black!" Booby cried

"Go on!" Conner told him

"H-He's bald...!" Bobby continued

"Does he look like a bitch?" Conner asked

"What?" Bobby asked

Conner then shoots Bobby in the shoulder "DOES HE... LOOK... LIKE A BITCH?"

"No!" Booby cried holding his shoulder in pain

"Then why you tryin' to fuck him like a bitch, BJ?" Conner asked

"I-I-I didn't...!" Bobby cried

"Yes, you did. Yes, you did, BJ! You tried to fuck him.

"No, no..."

"But Clyde Mcbride doesn't like to be fucked by anybody except Mrs. Mcbride," Conner told BJ "You read the Bible BJ?" Conner asked him

Bobby nodded

"Well there's this passage I got memorized," Conner told Bobby "Ezekiel 25:17," Conner told him and began to walk away from the sitting Bobby Jr

"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and goodwill, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children" Conner continued

Lemmy from the back then pulled out his own gun

Conner then turned around and looked at Bobby Jr "And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy My brothers." Conner then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Bobby "And you will know I am the Lord! when I lay My vengeance upon you."

"Noooo!" Bobby cried

And both Lemmy and Conner shot at Bobby Jr.

.

"Cut!" Libby cried with a smile

Bobby Jr got up and smiled while Lemmy and Conner did a fist bump

she then turned to Lizy "Did you get that Lizy?" Libby asked

Lizy nodded, "the red dot means I stopped recording right?"

Everyone groaned

* * *

.

.

.

Meanwhile far from Royal woods, Lincoln and Leni were at Child protective services in Detroit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud I hope you understand what your doing?" Said the agent

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah... Sid was our friend not to mention she and my other wife were close" Lincoln told the agent as he was telling a half-truth. Sid was close to Ronnie and started to get close to Leni. It was sad to hear that she died. and Leaving her daughter alone...

"Well the paperwork is filled out and I also hear your other wife is pregnant so congratulations on that" The agent said with a smile

"yes, that's another great thing going for us" Lincoln said with a chuckle

"If i can ask... what's the girls name?" Leni asked

"Bed" The agent told her

"Bed Loud" Leni said with a smile "I like that name"

They shook hands, and Leni turned to Lincoln, "You can go back to Lily if you want Lincy, I can take Bed back home" Leni told him

"Ok, don't forget to pick up Lyle on your way back ok?" Lincoln told her

"yeah" Leni said

Lincoln left while Leni waited for Bed. Such an odd name for a kid but Leni still liked it. She was sure that Lyle and Liena would like it to.

* * *

.

.

.

**Now, while this story mostly involves comedy, There will be some drama between characters, which is why I feel like I should introduce Bed, who hasn't really met her new siblings and this will be a big change for her.**

**Also, not all the chapters will focus on Lemy and BJ.**

**I do wanna do some chapters about Libby, Lacy, and Lupa as they are the originals and they to me they are the funniest out of the bunch.**

**some chapters with Loan, Liena, and Lyra as I feel they are the strangest of the bunch.**

**But I also wanna do some Lulu and Lizy as i would think they are the wildest of the bunch. For real I'm scared to see what Lizy and Lulu could be capable of at this age of they were real. Think about it: Lizy a Godzilla lover who's seen every Godzilla movie with BJ and Lulu, a superhuman baby who could destroy a city just like Godzilla!**


	4. AN

**So not a chapter but I have decided which Sin Kids (besides the one I already mentioned) that will appear and make some things clear:**

* * *

.

.

.

**Gloom (Maggie x Lincoln): don't worry I will not force Gyle into the story... I already see enough of it, I don't hate it but I always find it...**

**she is 13**

* * *

**.**

**Lina Sharp Loud (Sam x Lincoln - permitted by Luna): Lina is the half brother of Lemy and Lyra and a sibling that they rarely see**

**she is 12**

* * *

**.**

**Laika Loud (Becky x Lincoln): Laika is a strong and tough girl, however, despite her cold nature to her father, she is very envious of him thanks to her mother and is always embarrassed when Lincoln figures out her mood. Also, she talks like a Russian when her mom or her dad is not around... for certain reasons... ;)**

**she is 17**

* * *

**.**

**Cecila Pingrey-Loud (Carol x Lincoln): Cecila has only ever known the life her mother had given her and she would always spend time with her dad whenever he visited. She is sweet and is around the same age as Lizy. Lizy will visit as well and the two play with each other**

* * *

**Others who will appear but I need to give them back story and other stuff!:**

**Terry Loud (Tabby x Lincoln)**

**.**

**Panther Loud (Polly x Lincoln)**

**.**

**Marla Roberts (Margo x Lincoln)**

**.**

**Sonnet aka: Hiromi Loud (Haiku x Lincoln)**

**.**

**Lilith Loud (Haiku x Lincoln)**

**.**

**Vikki Loud (Nikki x Lincoln)**

**.**

**Naomi Loud (ThiccQT x Lincoln)**

**.**

**Lila (Darcy x Lincoln)**

**.**

**Darna Loud (Stella x Lincoln)**

* * *

**Things I need to make clear:**

**1) There will be some Gyle but not too much, in fact, there will be some scenes with them and little mentions but that's it. Also, the couples I wat to focus on are Lemy with Lacy, Lupa, Laika, and Lyra + Bobby with Loan, Gwen, and Vikkie**

**2) the drama of the story will involve Lily and Lori about Loan, Lemy and Lupa's relationship as well Lacy's feelings, and Bobby figuring out who he loves and Bed trying to fit in with what I call the "Chaos Click", a group of young sin kids which consist of: Lizy, Lulu, Lila, Cecila, and Lani**

**3) None of the sex scenes will involve the parents. I want to focus on the kid's relationships both physically and familial**

**4) Libby is dating Conner, who was already mentioned and will be the only Clyde child in here ( i feel like Clyde may be the straight man in this type of story)**


	5. The Bun-Bun Sisters Pt1

Leni drove a car and bed was in the front seat. next to her Bed had been happy to see her Aunt Leni again even under such circumstances, Bed knew that her mom died, but Bed didn't want to dwell on it, she was going home! She was finally going to meet all of her cousins/brothers and sisters! She was gonna be happy!

Leni turned to her new daughter with a smile "so Bed? what do you want for lunch?" Leni asked her new daughter

Bed looked to her aunt with a smile, "um... could we have some McDonalds?" Bed asked

"Sure!" Leni said with glee

Bed had always known her aunt to be kind and she never got angry. Not once, no matter what bed did, Aunt Leni never got mad at her.

"After we get lunch I gotta pick your brother, Lyle, is that ok?" Leni asked

Bed looked at her Aunt. Bed hand never met any of her distant cousins/siblings, well except for Bobby and Loan, but she was still very nervous about meeting her new siblings but she was also excited to meet them. so she just nodded.

"Alright! Lyle is, totes going to love you!" Leni said with glee

Bed was sure she was going to like him!

.

.

.

The three oldest Loud children. Loan, Liena, and Lyra. they were the oldest sisters and had almost nothing in common. Almost. See when they were little and it was the three of them they had one thing in common. Their Love for their dad's old stuffed animal. Bun-Bun. Now you may be wondering why the girls loved Bun-Bun so much? Well, it all started on Loan's 6th birthday...

Loan was turning 6 while Liena and Lyra were both 4. The Trio were very attached to the stuffed animal because it was their dad's. See back then the three were daddy's girls like you wouldn't believe, although, Loan was the most, whenever she had a problem she run to her dad or to her aunt Lily. but that's a story for another time. Anyways, the siblings were so in love with the stuffed animal that when Loan had got it the girls had fought over it at such a constant rate... well Loan and Lyra did, Liena was such a patient girl she just sat, ate and watched her siblings fight over it. Loan didn't want to fight over it anymore so on her birthday she asked her sisters how they would feel if they got their own Bun-Bun. the 4-year-old Lyra and Liena jumped with excitement and questioned her on why she was asking because Loan told them that she wished each of them got their own Bun-Bun

Loan blew out her candles and her aunts and parents asked what she wished for, however, Loan and told them that they wouldn't know and that it was Liena and Lyra who knew her wish.

The next day, The three girls woke up to find that they had their own Bun-Bun and were happy and overjoyed. About a year later, a Bun-Bun comic came out. The girls couldn't wait to read it. So that day they went to the mall to read it, but the stores were sold out. Apparently the comic was written by a famous author and he never wrote stuff for kids and he came up with the idea for a bunny character named Bun-Bun.

The girls returned sadly that they didn't get the comic. However, their dad somehow got three copies and gave them one each. The girls were so excited

The Comics only came out once a year, and it was the last one that would ever be written was coming out today.

Even now the girls were fans in secret. and they were going to the big convention for the last comic.

"I can't wait! I was so excited I read every one I collected up till last year!" Loan said

"man I wonder how it's gonna end! I mean the girls in the comic are like finally turning 13! I wonder what's gonna happen!" Lyra

Liena nodded in agreement.

If you weren't convinced that the sisters were fans of the Bun-Bun comic. They were wearing Bun-Bun t-shirts with rabbits ears and even had their face painted like Bun-Bun. They had to get up really early in the morning to do the make-up and get out of the house without getting caught by their younger siblings.

After an hour of driving, they arrived at Great Lakes City, where the convention was being held. They parked and started heading in.

"Let's hurry and get the new issue!" Loan said

The three ran to the building and went to show the door employee their passes.

"Welcome to the Bun-Bun convention, and here's your issue of the final comic," The employee said and handed them the comic

The three girls were a bit stunned but then they turned to the employee,

"How come we get the final issues of the Comic?" Lyra asked

The employee looked to them, "well, the author wanted everyone who attended the convention to have free issues, while after the convention the Issues would be sold at stores for about 10 bucks"

The girls looked at each other with joy and shock! they thanked the employee and decided to head inside and explore the convention.

inside they had found so many things that they all wanted, even some art, and even got to meet some of the people who cosplayed as the characters. and even people who did comic dubs on Youtube and other formats, They met Frathouse, a famous fanfiction writer on the internet, as well as another artist Katanu, who drew a version of the comics online that involved bun-bun becoming human and having a relationship with the girls.

Loan had taken a picture with both Frathouse and Katanu, but put their tumbler profiles on their faces to hide their identities. She bought some figures of the characters and some Punko Pops of Bun-Bun and all the characters as well as getting a face mask with Bun-Bun's mouth, and even a sweater.

Lyra also bought two Punko Pops of bun-Bun and Mr. R, who was the three girl's dad in the comic. The seller had worded it weird that she was going to enjoy the Punko-Pop more after she read the final issue, Lyra bought some stickers and some keychains.

Liena had actually bought the same amount of merchandise but even bought some of the fake food merchandise within the comics but also got her comics signed by some of the artists who had taken over the comic while the actual Author was busy.

Finally, they left the convention and headed to their car, where they put their stuff in the back and went inside to read the issue before going home.

They always read the Comics together, it was their way of bonding.

"Ready?" Loan ask her sisters

They nodded eagerly and began to read the pages...

.

.

.

To be continued


	6. The Bun-Bun Sisters Pt2

When the girls opened the comic, there on the front page we're the words:

_"You've all grown up... but You'll still be my little girls"_

The girls felt their hearts hurt when reading that, but they turned the page, this time there was q letter from the writer. It was to his daughters, who would be adults by now, and it said this

_"All children grow up, I would wish my little girls stayed young and always relied on me as they did. Always asking for thigs or to play with them or who I loved the most. I loved all of them... I know that your all grown up and don't need me as much... but Your daddy will always be here for you..." - Sincerely your dad_

The girls already knew that this wasn't going to be like the rest of the stories before it.

And indeed it was sad.

The girls were already growing up, The oldest became isolated and never played with her siblings or even bothered to talk to them.

The middle child became a mother figure to everyone and didn't tell anyone about the hurt that she would go through.

While the youngest and been strict and wanted to grow up and never really talked about her feelings but decided to grow up to fast.

one scene that made the three Loud girls cry was that each girl had thrown Bun-Bun away, forgetting that he was magical and thought that he was something that only kids play with. However, their dad became sick, so sick that he couldn't get out of bed.

It made Loan cry, Liena felt bad as his daughters were distancing themselves from their dad, Lyra had felt terrible as she had grown up to fast as well, so she felt bad that the youngest didn't really enjoy her childhood, just like her.

Slowly the girls relied on Bun-Bun again and slowly their dad became better, however, when The girls realized that they were growing up and realized that they would forget about Bun-Bun they felt sad as Bun-Bun was apart of them, but Bun-Bun had reassured that he would always be apart of them because no matter how much you grow up, on the inside, you'll always be that child you once were.

By the Ending Bun-Bun had told the audience that there was no rush to grow up, enjoy childhood as much as you can, life goes by fast, that doesn't mean you need to grow up fast, you need to enjoy the time you have as a kid.

The girls sat sadly in the Van, they put the comics back and left the parking lot and headed home. Slowly, they began thinking about how it strongly hit home for them. Their dad had told them as little girls that they needed to enjoy childhood as much as they could, but because of their mom's they wanted to grow up and be adults. When they got home they would give their dad and mom's a call.

* * *

.

.

.

Back with Lily, she was taking it easy while Lori, Leni, and Luna were with her in the kitchen

"so have you thought of a name?" Luna asked

"I was thinking about Lani," Lily said with a giggle

"do you think this one will be easy?" Leni said, "I remember Liena and Lyra were totes easy to take care of!" Leni said with a smile

"I don't know, I got a feeling this one might just be as hard as Loan" Lily giggled

Lori decided to look up and to her youngest sister, "what does that mean?"

the three looked to the oldest Loud sister, "It means exactly what it means, Loan was a bit hard to raise with being the first baby, but we got use to it" Lily said

"Loan wasn't that tough to raise" Lori scoffed

"that's because you weren't around enough," Lily said

Something snapped in Lori as she looked to the youngest sister. Anger filled her being as she looked to Lily

"**AND. WHAT. DOES. THAT. MEAN!?**" Lori asked

* * *

**.**

**Oh boy! here comes the first little taste of Drama!**


	7. Lori, Lincoln, and Loan

Lori was in her hotel room waiting for Lincoln. She was sure that he would come up here and yell at her for arguing with Lily. Lori was sure of that as soon as she saw him entered the room just that moment.

Lincoln looked tired and a little bit angry as he looked to his first wife. Lori looked back to her husband and she two looked at him with a bit of anger. Lincoln threw his coat on the couch and looked to Lori

"Want to tell me why Luna and Leni are trying to comfort Lily?" Lincoln asked her

"It doesn't matter," Lori said

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't Matter!? Lori what the hell!? you hurt her feelings!" Lincoln yelled at her

"Yeah well, she hurt mine" Lori replied her tone now rising a little.

"Over what?" Lincon asked

Lori didn't respond

"Over. What. Lori?" Lincoln asked her again

"She was talking about How I wasn't there for Loan," Lori said, "said I never did anything with her or for her," Lori said

Lori looked to Lincoln and saw that he went from looking at her to looking at the floor. Lori now suddenly felt betrayed, she knew why Lincoln couldn't look at her. Because he thought the same thing too, he agreed with Lily.

"Oh my god" Lori angrily chuckled, "You think the same her, don't you? Don't you?" Lori ask

"Don't..." Lincoln told her

"Don't what Linc? finally, get you to tell the truth? finally, get to hear the truth from your own mouth? Come one, tell me! tell me that Lily was right!"

"I said don't!" Lincoln told her "Please..."

"Don't act like this! come one you were agreeing with Lily awhile ago!" Lori cried

Lincoln looked at her with anger "No, I wasn't!" Lincoln cried

"Yes, you were! You were and I could see it in your face!" Lori cried

Lincoln scoffed, "I was not agreeing with-"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Lori cried

Lincoln looked at her, "Fine! You wanna hear the truth? Life with you is joyless!" Lincoln said

Lori looked hurt but her anger still took over her. "So what? is that why you fucked our other sisters? is that why you also fucked Lily?"

"You shouldn't be mad that I fucked them! you should be mad that I was happy with Leni! That I loved spending time with Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa! YOU SHOULD BE MAD THAT I HAD A LAUGH WITH LILY! THAT LOAN SPENT MORE TIME WITH LILY THEN YOU!" Lincoln yelled

"So what? you fucked Lily was better then me? because You didn't love me?"

"No! I didn't fuck her because I didn't love you! I fucked her because you hated me!"

"I never hated you!" Lori told him

"Really!? because I remember that you use to tell me what I was always doing wrong! and how I was falling short! Yet where were you when Loan need you! When I needed you!" Lincoln asked her

"Unlike someone, I needed to support our family"

Lincoln angrily chuckled, "Support? Support financially or Emotionally? because if your talking about Financially we were ok there! Emotionally? you were never there for Loan"

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't know how to handle her! I didn't know how to deal with her schizophrenia!" Lori cried

"NEITHER DID I!" Lincoln yelled... "I didn't know what to do but I tried! and I was afraid! But not as afraid as Loan! Loan always asked me when you would come with her to her sessions! when you would come and talk to her and be there for her! I told her soon! but you never did! Who know who was? Do you!?" Lincoln asked

"Let me guess, Lily!?" Lori replied

"Holy shit! After 18 years you realized another woman raised our daughter beside you! Took you fucking 18 years!" Lincoln cried

"God I can't fucking believe you!" Lori told him

"Believe me!? what about you! do you think that you didn't do anything wrong!?" Lincoln asked

Lori didn't answer and Lincoln turned from her, his anger now boiling to the top.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!" Lincoln said as he punched the wall causing it to dent.

Finally, Lincoln turned back to Lori and was really close to her face and Lori's anger disappeared as she was now afraid Lincoln would hit her but that never came. Instead, it was Lincoln's harsh words, and maybe how he truly felt

"Back then when you just got angry at Loan for no reason I would hope you die! I hoped you just fucking die! Then maybe... maybe Loan would be better... Loan would be ok..." Lincoln said as his anger finally fell and tears welled in his eyes.

Lincoln backed up as tears fell from his face and he began to sob on the ground, as the words he had said, he could never take back. He fell to his knees and kept sobbing. Slowly Lori approached him and she stood next to him with her hand on her back, comforting him as he kept apologizing, Lori finally realized as well, that maybe Both Lily and Lincoln were right. She wasn't a good wife... and mother

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Lori..." Lincoln sobbed

Lori, who also had tears in her eyes, "It's ok... Its ok..." Lori told him. To be honest with herself, Lincoln, in all their years of marriage, had never broken down like this.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Loan was in her room playing Saint's Row 1 when she got a call. It was from her Mom.

Loan was a bit confused as she had never or rarely got call's from her mother. Loan answered it and talked into it

"Hello?" Loan asked

**[Hey Loan...]** Lori replied through the phone

Loan noticed that her mom's voice was a bit strained. "Are you ok Mom? is everything ok?" Loan asked

**[everythings... fine]** Lori replied **[how was your day?]** Lori asked

"It was great actually, Aunt Leni told us that she was coming home tomorrow with Lyle and Bed, so that's good, but Me, Liena and Lyra went out for a bit so that was good," Loan said with a chuckle there was silence on the phone for a minute, "Mom? you still there?" Loan asked

**[Sorry... I was just thinking about when you three were younger... how you use to always go to your dad...]** Lori said **[you know I love you right?]**

Loan blushed and smiled, "I know Mom, I love you too," Loan told her mother

**[ok, I'll talk to you later... love you]** Lori said

"bye, love you too," Loan said

The call ended and Loan went back to playing Saints Row, but she felt better, she didn't know why, but when her mom told her that she loved her a smile came t her face. Sometimes Loan called herself but never in a degrading way. Loan smiled. Remembering all the times her mom would spend time with her, it was rare, but Loan wouldn't change it for the world. Those were her favorite memories


End file.
